Never Let Me Go
by bizzarity
Summary: In a nervous haze, Rose attempts to deliver her feelings to Kanaya. Short little RoseKan oneshot.


The hallway was silent, save for Rose's tiptoeing footsteps which whispered across the hardwood flooring. The blond girl quickly and deftly stepped across the deserted corridor, looking for a certain room.

This room, she knew, was the room that belonged to a certain Kanaya Maryam, with whom Rose wanted to speak. Rose Lalonde, the calm, collected Seer of Light, had been harboring feelings for Miss Maryam for quite a while now. And with the help of a shot of vodka with cranberry juice and some cheering on by her ecto-brother, Dave, she had the mind to speak those feelings.

Wavering outside the doorway to Kanaya's room, Rose felt a sudden burst of fear. What if Kanaya didn't return her feelings? What if, when Rose confessed, Kanaya didn't want to talk to her anymore?

_Oof. That hurt._ If Kanaya didn't want to talk to her… then, Rose decided fretfully, what would she do? She'd lose the only friend she had that understood what she was saying, feeling. She would lose the love of a very, very important person. That wouldn't do.

Shaking slightly, Rose took a deep breath, steadied herself on the doorjamb, and knocked, lightly, twice, as usual.

Two answering knocks were heard on the other side of the door, and then it opened, revealing Kanaya. She was dressed comfortably, in long, fleecy pajama pants and a bathrobe. Her skin was a stark contrast to the bright jade robe, gray with just a slight, dewy sheen, just like it always was, with a hint of green on her nose and cheeks.

"Rose, hello," she said, in a clear, smooth voice. The corners of her dark lips darted upwards into a small smile. "Come in."

Rose returned the smile, hoping that Kanaya didn't notice the red blush that the Seer felt creeping across her face and neck. She stepped into the troll's room.

It was decorated just as Kanaya's old hive had been, with pale gray walls and carpet, a large bookshelf filled to sagging with old, dusty tomes, a sewing machine, and fabrics and craft supplies skewed uncharacteristically around the room.

"I'm sorry it's so messy in here, you caught me in the midst of beginning a project," Kanaya explained, apologizing for the cloth on the floor and shelves. "Now, I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here, at such a hour? I would have assumed that everyone, especially the humans, had gone to their sleeping places by now."

Rose finally found her voice, after a moment of searching her dry throat.

"I, ah. Um. I just wanted to come, and… uh…" She trailed off, her high, sweet voice cracking a little. "I wanted to ask a, um, a question, if you have a moment."

Kanaya looked up from tidying the strewn fabrics. "Of course. I always have time for my dearest friend."

Rose could practically hear Dave saying smugly, _Ooh, friend-zoned!_

"I don't really know where to begin, Kan. But, I have… um…" Rose's voice trailed again, and she felt her face burn. _Shit. She's going to get suspicious,_ the blond girl thought fretfully. She struggled to maintain her composure as she cleared her throat and tried to speak. "I have begun to… ah… feel…" Her voice caught, and she coughed a little.

Kanaya was straightened up now, arms full of colorful cotton and silk. Her eyes were cast towards the sewing table in the middle of the room, obviously the intended spot for the load in her arms. "Spit it out, dear. What are you trying to…?"

She caught sight of Rose's face, which was blushing quite profusely. The Seer's hands were fidgeting with her black skirt, and when Rose saw Kanaya's pause, she blushed even redder. Kanaya smiled slightly, her eyebrows going up as she spotted the blond girl in such a state of unease.

"Oh. Oh, Rose." Kanaya looked away from the red-faced girl, allowing her to get her bearings. The troll gently placed the rainbow of fabric onto her sewing table. "I understand."

"You… what?" Rose stammered, her body language conveying an awkwardness and embarrassment very unlike her normal cool, collected façade.

"I said, I understand what you are trying to say." Rose watched numbly as Kanaya stepped closer, now with just a hint of a jade green blush on her cheeks. God, she was so beautiful. Her viridian eyes were framed by the deep blackness of her lashes, and the effect was mesmerizingly stunning. Rose couldn't stop staring.

"R… really? You understand? I mean…" Rose stuttered out in disbelief. She looked down at her shoes and clasped her hands tightly. "I understand if… if you never want to talk to me again…"

"Not want to...?" Kanaya smiled, sighing with amusement. "Why would I ever want to do that, darling?"

The troll's use of the word "darling" caught Rose off guard and sent her reeling, trying to find something to say before her nerves got the best of her and forced her to run out of the room.

"I had always suspected that you had felt something. And I would be deceitful if I told you now that I did not return those feelings." Kanaya spoke clearly and quickly, as if she wanted it to be over fast. She paused for a moment, before adding: "I was going to tell you tonight."

"Really?" Rose found herself taking a small step toward the pretty gray girl. "It's funny how all this works out."

"I suppose it is rather silly. We both have had these feelings for what I assume is a long time, but we have never even tried to tell each other, until tonight."

Rose now had a small smile on her face. She was much more confident now that she was aware her feelings were requited. "I wonder how long we would have kept this from each other."

"I wonder." It was Kanaya's turn to take a step, a larger one, toward Rose. They were now just a foot apart.

"I wonder." Rose put her hand on Kanaya's thin waist, gently pulling her forward. Their lips were inches apart.

Kanaya reached around and placed her hand lightly on the small of Rose's back and Rose felt sparks going through her nerves at the touch, light as a feather.

Rose found herself once again staring into those stunningly bright green eyes. Kanaya blushed, blinking, and then leaned forward until their foreheads were touching.

The Seer reached up with the hand that was not placed on Kanaya's waist, and gently touched one of the sharp, candy-colored horns on the troll's head. Kanaya sighed.

"Does… does that feel good?" Rose asked quietly.

"Yes."

Kanaya's eyes were closed. She looked peaceful and calm. Rose continued to softly rub the horn, feeling the smoothness of it with her fingers.

"Rose?"

"Yes?"

"Never let me go."

"I won't," Rose whispered as their lips met.


End file.
